Mixed Blood
by spazway2
Summary: Serine is the vampiric Dragonborn, thief, dark brotherhood assassin, etc. and she has had countless amounts of problems with her 'friends' the companions. One night as she relaxes in home, an unfamiliar furry creature breaks into her home. Can Serine and her new wolf like friend defy their nature and protect the lands of Skyrim? Are you going to read this story? i think you are ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Just because they hate you doesn't mean I have to."

-Dante

She leaned back in her chair as the bartender brought her another tankard of mead. She was tired of all the dragon slaying and citizen saving. Her nightingale armor reflected beautifully off the small silver pond that rested in the underground bar. It was very quiet in the Ragged Flagon as usual. No one ever talked about anything that wasn't business; so it was usually quiet.

As she took the final sip of her mead, she let her fingers dance around the rim of the tankard. She felt . . . alone. It was the same routine every day; go out, kill things, save the day, and repeat. Sighing, she stood from her seat and left her pay of septims on the table before she took her leave.

As she made her way out into the streets of Riften, she pulled her hood over her head and concealed her red vampiric eyes to avoid attention. She decided she'd go to Whiterun and give the companions a hard time. They were werewolves and her presence itself annoyed them. But it made her happy to see them in frustration of her presence. When she made her way out of the city she summoned her death-like horse; Arvak.

"C'mon boy," she said as she climbed onto his saddle. "To Whiterun!" and with her words the mythical horse galloped towards their destination.

When she arrived she dismounted Arvak and he disappeared into the cold air. She made her way up to the Whiterun gates and entered, looking around at all the houses and the calm environment. It was different then the chaotic life in Riften. As she continued walking in the city, a pack of familiar werewolves walked past her. They shoved her and laughed in her face but when they saw her sharp vampiric fangs as she smiled they hurried off to their home.

"Fuckin' puppies." She muttered as she continued to her house. She walked inside and finally pulled her cape off and set down her bow and arrows. Silently she went into her bedroom and slipped out of her armor and into some trousers and a loose shirt. She felt comfortable and sighed in relief as she let her bare feet walk across the cold floor boards.

She walked downstairs and sat near the fire, finally relaxing for the first time in a very long time. Being dragonborn had its perks of course but it sure was a pain in her ass. She always saved other people, but there was never someone to save her. With the exception of her friends who had helped her from time to time, there wasn't really anyone who she could truly always have to tag along with her. It was kind of lonely for her, but she couldn't say she wasn't used to it.

In the middle of her meal she heard something outside her house. She stood up and blew out the only candle that lit up her house and doused the fire in the center of the living area. It was pitch black now; the darkness was now her element. With her bow in her hand, she drew an arrow and held it in place ready for any intruder that tried to kill her. Suddenly, the window broke and a big furry beast appeared in her living room; a werewolf.

"I hope you know you're fixing that!" She shouted and shot her arrow at the beast. Her enemy hit the arrow away and growled viciously. The ear piercing sound caused her to hold her ears and the beast got the advantage on her. It whipped her across the room flinging her and bashing her into the wooden boards of her house. When it got close it grabbed her by the neck and she struggled to get out of its grasp.

"Sucks for you . . . I was prepared for this!" She yelled and pulled out a knife. She jabbed it into the beasts shoulder and he reared back, dropping her to the floor.

She quickly shifted over to her bow and drew back an arrow at the beast. As she was going to let go, the beast changed back to its human form, unfortunately unclothed. As he stumbled back with soft whimpers of pain, she withdrew her arrow in a sort of astonishment and confusion.

"You know," she began as she cautiously walked closer, "if you had been here for a while to know who I am, you would've known that jumping into my house through my window is no good idea; even if I'm not armored."

The man was panting and shook violently from the pain that was roaming his body from his wound. The dagger was still lodged into his shoulder and suddenly she felt . . . bad.

"What? Why are you just _staring _at me?" he asked as she watched him. She sighed and knew she was going to slap herself in the face after this, but she used telekinesis to pull the dagger from his skin and then quickly used her healing hands to fix his wound before he bled out. He then stood up a little too fast and fell against her wall.

"Whoa there, stop spazzing out!" She said and approached him. When her hands touched his skin he stiffened and his eyes glowed bright gold. He tried growling but she rolled her red eyes back at him and she bared her fangs.

"What are you gunna do with me?" He hissed and she breathed softly.

"Oh I don't know, HELP you." She said and she walked into her bedroom and came back; tossing him some clothes. "So first, why don't you actually clothe yourself?"

Looking down he had just realized he was naked and he flipped out, grabbing the clothes and barking at her to look away. She did as he asked with a smirk and returned to her room until he finished. Then he called her down and she returned to the living quarters.

"You realize I wasn't kidding about you fixing my now broken in window." She said as she sat down and pointed to the hole in her wall where her window once. He looked over and chuckled shyly.

"Yeah, I'll remember to do that." He said and she smiled at him.

"So why did you all the sudden decide to jump into the local vampire's house and attack her huh? Wanna rip out my fangs and sell them hm?" she asked and he looked at her like she was mental.

"What?! No, the companions-"

"Oh," she said cutting him off and huffing. "You don't need to say anymore I get it."

He felt bad all of a sudden as the vampire woman looked sadly at the newly lit fire in her living room. She must've been used to the werewolves sending people to come kill her and what not.

"Yes I am used to it." She said as if reading his mind. He looked down at her and frowned.

"You shouldn't be . . . I mean I didn't know you weren't some insane vampiric death lord trying to kill off Skyrim's population." He said and she looked back at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Who on earth said-"

"Kodlak." He replied and she just nodded.

Silence fell over them and it stayed like that for a while. Then he got up and proceeded to leave.

"Hey!" she said and he turned to her, "aren't you gunna try and kill me again?"

"No." he replied as he took her chin in his hand and lifted her head up unexpectedly, "Just because they hate you, doesn't mean I have to." And with that he left her at her house and jogged back to his home.

She stood there, dumbstruck at what just unfolded before her in the last hour. She had _saved_ a freakin' werewolf. He was an enemy to her kind and instead of gnawing at her flesh he _thanked _her for it . . . what was Tamriel coming to these days? She contemplated on running after him but after standing there and arguing with herself, she decided against it and went up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

". . . . ."

After that night the dragonborn left her home in search of her late night visitor. She was in her usual nightingale armor and she kept her hood over her eyes. It wasn't to hide her vampiric identity considering everyone in Whiterun knew of her race but it was to protect her skin from the light. As she came into sight of Jorrvaskr she noticed the werewolves were on high alert. Ducking behind a house she peeked around the corner trying to spot her new companion friend, but to her dismay he wasn't on guard.

_Shit. _She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She wouldn't find him if they were guarding the place like that. It just wasn't probable. Instead, she turned herself invisible and snuck in through the back. It seemed as though no one was in the eating space so she came out of her invisible state.

_Where is everyone . . .? _It was too quiet and she hated it. The silence was ended though with a crash from the living quarters downstairs followed by enraged voices. _Kodlak._

Quickly, she ran into a closet and hid inside. Her invisibility power was unusable at this point so she was back to hiding in fucking closets. Brilliant. The yelling came closer and it was then that she could make out the words.

"You are new meat. You do as you're told not what you wish to do!" Kodlak yelled and I could hear someone being thrown against the walls of the building. Coughs were heard and more grunts as someone was being kicked and punched. She listened until she heard a familiar voice and her heart stopped.

"What do you have against _her_?!" her friend yelled in return. She could make out the sounds of him gurgling blood in his mouth and then heard him spit it out furiously. "She hasn't done any-"

He was cut off by a fist connecting with his jaw and she heard him fall again. He was then picked up and flung into the closet she was hiding in. The closet fell over and she was jabbed with a nail that stuck out dangerously from the back of the compartment. She held in her breathe and tried not to make a noise but as she moved away from the nail she let out a gasp and suddenly the doors burst open.

She was then yanked from her position in the closet and thrown to the ground in the middle of Jorrvaskr. All eyes were on her as she flipped back on her feet.

"Speak of the demon and she shall appear." Kodlak grumbled and she scoffed.

"I have a name your old pathetic excuse for a werewolf." She hissed and he growled right back at her.

"How dare you Serine!" he roared and he went through his werewolf transformation. The rest of the companions did so as well and Serine smirked. Her friend stood by her side and she looked up at his beaten figure.

His black hair was all ruffled up and his dark eyes looked down at her. His tunic was torn off his body leaving his upper body exposed. His skin was tanned and he was extremely toned. She had to keep herself from running her hand over his skin. He was all cut up and bruised from his beating and she wished to cover his wounds.

"Dante, what are you doing?!" Kodlak roared at the boy who had taken Serine's side.

"I'm doing what _I _want!" he yelled and transformed to his werewolf form. Serine took her stance and drew her bow. Then war waged as werewolves attacked each other and Serine fought off Kodlak. Soon enough, he drew closer to her; ripping her bow from her grasp and hitting her across the room with it. She pulled out her Dawnbreaker and hit him dead on with it, cutting through his thick layer of fur to his skin. Her roared in pain and came back at her.

"I don't think so puppy." She said and she stood her ground; for when he pounced at her she said three simple words.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL!" _she yelled and fire radiated from her very lungs, sending a wave of flames onto her opponent along with a few nearby werewolves. They all whimpered in pain and howled at the roof. Taking their pain as an advantage, Serine grabbed Dante's wrist and dragged him out of the building. They ran until they reached the front gates of Whiterun where they were stopped by Farkus and Vilkus. The twin companion brothers.

"Get out of my way dogs!" Serine hissed. Farkus' eyes were sincere and unsure of himself, but his brother's eyes were full of hatred and bloodshed. Two very different personalities but very similar looks.

"Guy's just move. Please." Dante said in his low voice. The two brothers accepted their companions wish and moved away and Serine could feel the glares as she passed by.

When they were out she immediately summoned Arvak and hopped on.

"What is that?" Dante asked skeptically and she rolled her eyes.

"Clearly it's a horse now get on before I summon a dragon and ride _him _instead." She said and he gulped, immediately getting on the skeletal horse. Serine then pulled on his reigns and he sped off towards Riften.

The minute they arrived Serine was greeted by the thief disguised as a guard at the front gate. She nodded to him and he nodded back as she proceeded to enter the thieving city. Upon entering she dragged Dante to her house which was previously owned by Mercer.

"We have to go around, the front door's barred." She told him as they went through the back gate.

"Why is it barred?" he asked and she chuckled as she looked back at him.

"This is the city of thieves' darling. You kind of need to bar up your house if you want to keep your stuff." She said and she pressed on.

The little pet name she gave him sent a light tint of pink onto his cheeks and he tried shielding it as they continued. When they got to the backyard Serine shot down the ramp to the back door with her bow and signaled Dante to follow.

They entered the house and she immediately threw down her weapons and threw her hood off. She then went into a wardrobe and pulled out some thieves' guild clothing for her new friend who took it kindly. As he took the clothing his hand brushed over hers and they both froze.

Serine then jerked her hand back to herself and blushed furiously.

"I-I'll let you change . . ." she mumbled and ran off into the other room. There she shuffled through drawers and cupboards for food; sadly finding nothing. She grumbled and turned around only to bump into Dante.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said and she shook her head.

"It's not a pro-"she didn't get to finish because when she opened her eyes to see him her cheeks flushed pink. He looked, what was the word? Hot. He looked hot. She gulped and blinked a few times.

"Uhm, there's no food here so I think we should go shopping for some." She explained and as she went to go for the door she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Thank you for helping me. . ." he whispered in her ear and she shivered a bit. She didn't realize the smile that crept onto her face as she put her hands lightly on his arms and said,

"Darling, you are more than welcome."

**HEY! :D**

**So I realize that my chapters are kinda short and I promise that when I get my own laptop they will be longer because I'll have more time to write and ect. I hope that you all really enjoyed this chapter **

**Please reviewwww! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She was the _prophecy's chosen child_"

-Serine

For weeks the vampire and the werewolf travelled together causing mischief throughout Skyrim. Dante learned a lot about his new female friend. She was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, the leader of the Thieves Guild, the Arch Mage at the College of Winterhold and to top it all off- she was dragonborn. She amazed him and he couldn't help but feel something in his stomach whenever her golden eyes met his silver ones. It wasn't a sick feeling but a sweet fluttering one.

Serine soon got a bit uncomfortable in the small Riften house and they soon packed up their stuff and traveled to the Dawnstar Sanctuary where Serine continued her contracts from the Nightmother with Dante's help. They had quite the amount of gold and had not a worry in the world. That was until the two were attacked on their way back to the Sanctuary after fulfilling a contract.

Serine had been unusually quiet as they walked in the snow. Her gold eyes glowed brightly against the plain white snow that fell over her features. She seemed to have something on her mind and Dante could feel her tension.

"Is something bothering you Sera?" he asked using her shorter name. She hadn't liked it at first but she soon grew to like it. The vampiric woman continued walking, ignoring the werewolves question as she quickened her pace. Then the werewolf stood in front of her, abruptly blocking her path. Her grabbed her shoulders and shook her until her eyes met his.

"Tell me what is wrong Serine." He growled. Oh yeah, he was angry. He would only use her full name now if he was angry or being serious.

"Nothing why would you assume something's wrong? There's nothing wrong pssh." Her words came out at a quick speed and he knew something was wrong. She seemed to suddenly shiver and he felt a presence near them.

That was the problem.

Just then, Dante was taken down by three armored trolls and they nearly ripped his limbs off as they fought over him. He couldn't concentrate to use his beast form and could do nothing much but struggle against their grips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw heavily armored men closing in on Serine as she took her fighting stance.

"Don't come any closer is you want to keep your skins." She hissed as a tan skinned man approached her. He had a long scar running over one of his eyes which was completely white.

"You don't scare me you wretched creature." He said his voice deep and unemotional. His face was blank and she couldn't read him at all. She was too focused on the man in front of her to realize two men closing in on her from behind.

"SERINE!" Dante yelled and as she turned around the men tackled her to the ground and she writhed from underneath them. She screamed and hissed as they bound her wrists with sharp wire, cutting through her frail skin. As the men pulled her to her feet she kicked one in the groin and head butted the other. Both men fell the ground in pain and she stood her ground with her hands still bound behind her.

"You are beginning to be an annoyance." The man said and she hissed at him, her fangs long and sharp.

"What is your name?" Serine asked, venom dripping from her words as she made a twisted smile. The man kept his same blank face as he walked toward her.

"My name is Isran, and it is the last name you will ever hear." He told her and before she could comprehend what he meant he had her neck tight in his hand and a bright light circled around them, burning Serine's skin. She screamed in agony as her vision blackened and the last thing she could make out was Dante's voice crying out for her and screaming her name.

Dante could only watch as Serine's almost lifeless body fell into Isran's grasp. He kicked and thrashed roughly against the trolls that were holding him back and when Isran turned his attention towards him he howled. The man tossed Serine to another soldier and walked over to the werewolf.

"As a werewolf I'm surprised you wander Skyrim with a _vampire_." He said sternly and Dante's eyes glowed gold as his anger rose.

"You hurt her, and I'll kill you for that!" He roared and tried to dive out of the trolls grip but they pulled him back nearly pulling his arms out of their sockets. Isran only gave him a challenging smirk as he walked away and with a snap of his fingers, Dante felt a hard fist hit his head and he saw nothing but darkness.

**A few hours later**

Dante was awaken by something nudging at his face. He looked up to meet Shadowmere's purplish red eyes. The horse nudged him once more and tried getting Dante to his feet. He complied and as he stood there was a terrible throbbing pain in his head and he then realized where he was. He was still outside in the freezing cold snow where the armored man Isran and his troops took Serine.

"Shit!" he muttered and Shadowmere disapproved of his fowl language by kicking his leg in which Dante winced. The werewolf searched around for anything that Serine could've left behind but all he found was her cloak that protected her from the sun. He picked it up and brought it to Shadowmere who looked at is skeptically.

"'C'mon sniff this so you can find Serine, only the Divines know what torture they could be putting her through!" Dante said in panic as he held the cloak up to Shadowmere's nose. He then sniffed it and immediately got Serine's trail. Dante pulled himself up onto the black coated horse and he sprinted towards the destination of his only friend.

Soon enough, Dante arrived at Fort Dawnguard and he had to keep himself from transforming into a werewolf so he didn't attract too much attention. As he walked up to the front gate two men blocked the doors.

"I don't believe a dog has any business here." One of them said and Dante's eyes flashed gold and red. They knew what he was.

"Oh I believe I do, and if you don't move this _dog_ will maul you." Dante threatened. Venom dripped from his words as he stood tall over the two men. They slowly moved out of his way and watched silently as he entered the giant fortress. Upon entering it was quiet and there was no one in sight. He started to believe he was trapped until he heard laughter from the dining area and realized the soldiers were just eating.

As he walked into the center of the circular tower like room he was in, he could hear a familiar voice coming from upstairs. Isran was talking to someone, and it sounded like that someone was NOT cooperating. Serine.

Dante slowly made his way up the stairs and he was relieved to hear Serine's voice as he grew closer, but he heard another woman who sounds _very _similar to Serine. A little too similar.

As he peaked around the corner his breathe hitched in his throat at the sight in front of him. Serine was in a very small cage spitting fowl words at Isran and in the cage next to her sat a woman that looked exactly like Serine and was doing the same thing. _Did Serine have a sister. . .?_

Dante was in so much awe he didn't realize Serine's eyes turn to him and widen. When he looked up at her she gasped and Isran turned the corner to face him. Dante jumped to his feet from his sneaking position and immediately drew his swords, swinging them in his hands.

"Ha, foolish man, you should know better than to storm into a Dawnguard's fortress." Isran said as he drew his battleaxe and quickly swung at him. Dante dodged it by flying over the railing and landing firmly on his feet at the bottom. The dawnguard soldiers that were enjoying themselves ran into the room and drew their weapons.

Isran walked nonchalantly down the stairs and laughed.

"You are incapable of leaving here alive so just let us kill you dog." He commanded and a sick grin twisted onto Dante's face as he looked at him with pure werewolf eyes.

"A dog stay's true to their friend, and that's what I'll do now." He retorted as he entered his beast form. The dawnguard soldiers moved back away from the beast in front of them as he roared horrifically.

As Dante ripped and slashed through the dawnguard soldiers Serine had managed to make it out of her cage. She jumped down and looked over to the woman in the cage beside her.

"Your boyfriend over there is certainly going to have a lot of questions about this." She said and Serine hissed. She kicked the cage door unlocking it and the woman dove out.

"He isn't my _boyfriend_ Serana and I have no doubt that he'll have a lot of questions for me." Serine replied as she began to make her way to the railing. Her sister grabbed her am before she could jump though.

"Do not think for a second that he _likes _you youngling." Serana hissed in her ear, "He's a beast, a dog, a _mutt._ And just wait until he gets _**hungry**_." At her last comment Serine writhed her arm from her elder sister's grasp and pushed her away.

"Listen closely _sister_, I will not sit here and let you tell me what he will do. I trust him with my life and just because you have no one doesn't mean you can mess with the ones I have." Serine spat in her sisters face, and with that she jumped over the balcony; her long black hair trailing behind her.

She landed on Isran and stabbed him in the shoulder with Mehrunes' Razor and jumped off of him as he yelled in pain. He spun around to look at her and she winked. Bats formed around her and she teleported to the other side of the room behind guards that were blocking the door. She then slashed through all of their torsos and watched the blood pour out of them and onto the floor.

She looked over at Dante who was busy with four guards and then she saw Isran dragging his giant sharp battle axe towards him.

"DANTE!" She yelled and he turned just in time to stop the incoming blow from Isran by grabbing the axe and swinging the man into a wall. He fell unconscious and Dante proceeded to take out the rest of the guards with Serine at his back fending off the rest that tried to get him from his blind spot.

As they killed the remaining soldiers the two were covered in sticky blood and were breathing heavily. Serine turned to her companion friend and saw he was still in his beast form. She ran her hand through his fur and his attention snapped to her.

"You. . . hurt." He managed to barely say. Serine shrugged and when she heard someone land behind them she spun around and drew her bow; ready to shoot.

"Oh now you want to shoot me? I haven't even done anything to you." Serana said and Serine put her bow down. Her elder sister smirked and walked closer, forcing Serine to back against Dante's massive form.

"Don't you have to go home Serana? Dad will probably want to make sure you're 'okay'" Serine said sarcastically. Her sister sneered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who. . . is. . .?" Dante growled eye balling Serana.

"I'm Serine's older sister, my name is Serana and it's so very nice to make your acquaintance Dante." She said with a bow and Serine rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but Dante and I must get going." Serine rushed as she pushed her dog like friend out the fort doors. She could see her sister wave goodbye to them as the doors shut behind them.

After a while of Serine riding on horseback and Dante running in beast form alongside her, he changed back to his human form and they stopped to make camp by some hot water springs.

Serine was silent as she sat in the warm rejuvenating water of the spring. It was warm on her cold skin and eased her stress- a little. The silence she sat in was broken when someone else sat in the water next to her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Dante asked, still in his undergarments like Serine. She nodded.

"No of course, please sit." She said and he obliged. Sitting down next to her he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into the water.

He could feel her tension in the water and he looked over to her.

"So, Serana huh?" He asked and she groaned slipping further into the water.

"Ugh, yeah." She mumbled and he could tell her thoughts on her sister were not good ones.

"What's your problem with her?"

"She was the _prophecy's chosen child_" Serine spat and rolled her eyes. "I was just a mess up. A mistake."

He frowned and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. How could she think she was a mistake? She was the _Dragonborn_ for divines sake!

"You are NO mistake." He said sternly and she looked over at him shocked.

"W-What?" She asked hesitantly.

"You are not a mistake Serine. How dare you say that about yourself! You are the Dragonborn, a savior of Skyrim's people!" He shouted and leaned over to her. "You are special, more special than anyone I've ever met. . . you're special to ME."

A blush crept over her features and she had a look of disbelief in her eyes. Their faces were inches from each other and Dante hadn't noticed he had his hand on her thigh while the other propping himself up.

As Serine regained her awareness she looked down at his hand and jumped back. He snapped his hand back and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't realize . . ." he said and she just got up and walked back to their beds. As she layed down she could still feel the tingles from where his hand was. It felt nice and relieving but it annoyed her at the same time.

Deciding that she'd forget about it she closed her eyes and hoped for a night free of disruptions.

**Hey everybody! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm happy that it was longer then my previous ones :3**

**Please review because more reviews equal more inspiration and more inspiration equals better chapters and faster uploads :D**

**SO again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing so stay tuned for the next Chapter!**

**Also let me know what you think should happen or what quests these two should go on thankies!**

**~Spazz**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I said leave! If your presence here in front of me has anything to do with my father then leave. I will not listen."

-Serine

It had been a month after Serine and Dante's run in with the Dawnguard. Since then they've been left alone and as for Serana, she hasn't been seen since. The two have had a very uncomfortable journey since the hot springs and the awkwardness was basically radiating off of Serine. She never really had a person to be around and express her feelings, and she wasn't good at hiding them either.

They were in Markarth now, shopping for food and such for when they began walking again. Serine was in the midst of viewing her options of food when she heard a scream from behind her. Swiftly turning around, she saw a man stab the woman behind her and his eyes fell upon her next. As he approached her she dropped her basket of food and he tripped on one of the things in her basket. She then was about to pick him up by the collar and question him but was pished back onto her ass by a Markarth City Guard who proceeded in stabbing him through the neck.

Serine got up and shoved the guard roughly, making him fall over in return. She couldn't see his expression behind his mask but she could feel the anger.

"How dare you push the Dragonborn down on the ground like that?  
She hissed as she pulled him to his feel by his tunic. "I had that situation totally under control and if you put your hands on me again I'll slaughter you!"

By now Serine could smell the fear of the guard and she shoved him back down onto the ground. She took the basket and reclaimed what was dirty from the vendor and paid him extra for what she had dropped. Then she stepped over the dead body nonchalantly and walked over to the inn. But before she reached the door she was stopped by a man.

"Hey, that was some crazy stuff huh?" he asked her and she looked at him with a blank expression.

"Uh, no it wasn't really." She replied blankly and the man just nodded.

"Well here, I think you dropped this!" he told her as he shoved a note in her basket.

"No I don't think this is-" She looked up and he was gone. She huffed in frustration and went into the inn. Nodding to the inn keeper, she returned to her room with the food and began cooking.

Not long after she started cooking she started to think. The day at the hot springs flashed in her mind and she ran her nails over her face.

"Uuuuuuuuuugh! I'm so stupid!" she groaned and she leaned back into her chair. "I shouldn't have just got up like that . . . by the gods my awkwardness is going to be the death of me." She looked over to the door wondering when he would come back. Dante had gone off to look at more weapons and armor for them and had yet to return.

Her attention flickered to the cooking pot as it began to bubble and she poured drops of water over the fire to weaken it. When it was okay, she grabbed two bowls and filled each with the stew that she made and placed each on the small table in their inn room.

She then began to wonder if something had happened to him. Was he alright? Did he get attacked by someone too? The frightening thoughts swirled through her mind and she couldn't take it anymore. She bolted out of her seat and as she swung the door open she ran into Dante who was about to come in.

"Miss me Sera?" he asked and she blushed as she looked down at the ground. He chuckled and turned her around and walked inside, shutting the door behind them.

"I was just worried, I mean I thought you got attacked too and-"

"Attacked? Who attacked you? Are you alright?!" He asked in a panic dropping the stuff on his back and grabbing her by the arms. She smirked as he looked over her features for any injury.

The only injury I got was probably a bruise on my ass from a guard shoving me." She answered, "But the woman behind me was killed and I was almost next, The guy must've been crazy or something."

Dante let go of her arms and relaxed. He was just thankful she wasn't badly injured. She motioned for him to sit down and eat and he did. They ate in silence and when they finished Serine took the bowls and washed them out.

"Did you restock on arrows for me?" She asked and looked over her shoulder with a smile. She saw him pull out all kinds of different arrows and her smile widened. "Good boy." She said and he rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

They then gathered the things together so they could leave tomorrow. Serine went to put the basket away when she saw the note inside. She raised her eyebrow and picked it up to read it.

_Meet me in the Shrine of Talos._

"What you got there." Dante asked over her shoulder making her jump. She dropped the paper and he picked it up reading it. "Going on a date?"

"NO!" she replied defensively. "I got it from a guy that saw the crazy guy try to kill me. Might as well check it out before we leave." She walked over and gathered her stuff and so did he. They walked to the shrine and upon entry there he stood. He looked up at her with a smile until he laid his eyes on Dante.

"Who's this?!" He was furious. Serine rolled her eyes.

"I'm her werewolf mate. If you're going to have an attitude I'll maul you to pieces." Dante growled. Serine blushed at his statement. _I'm her werewolf mate_. She knew it was a lie for persuasion but it made her heart flutter. Drawing her attention to the man and looked at him bored like.

"And if you're going to have an issue with that you can just watch me walk out the door and you'll have to find another person to drag here." She said and he huffed.

"Listen, that man that attacked you in the market was part of the forsworn. The forsworn killed my father and I've always wondered why. If you could help me out and go search the woman's room that he killed and search his room in the Warrens I'd be very grateful." He explained and Serine took thought in it.

"Eh, sure why not." She said and Dante looked down at her. The two bid goodbye to the man and went to investigate, but not before Dante pulled serine to face him.

"You sure about this Sera? We don't even know this guy's name." Dante questioned warily. She smiled and nodded.

"It won't be that bad, just helping a guy out like I always do as the Dragonborn." She replied and he hesitated before nodding. They then walked down to the inn where they were staying and asked about the woman. The inn keeper had showed them to her room and they investigated. The only thing that was of use was her journal.

"It mentions someone by the name of Thonar Silver-Blood." Dante said and handed it to Serine. She read the journal herself and nodded as she put it in her pack.

"Well, let's go search the Warrens before we do anything else. The forsworn could've had some evidence." She said and he nodded back at her. The two thanked the inn keeper for his help and proceeded to leave. When they walked outside they were approached by a bunch of guards.

"Stay out of our business, or there'll be trouble." The guard commanded and Serine stepped towards him.

"Or you'll do _what_?" she challenged, her eyes glowed their yellowish red color.

"J-Just back off." He stuttered and they walked off. Serine shrugged and continued on. Dante leaned next to her ear and whispered,

"Are you sure you still want to go through this? I mean even the guards said to stop Sera." He pleaded but to no avail. She just continued on, shrugging off his worry and concern.

As they completed and gathered all their evidence, they returned to the Shrine of Talos to meet up with the man but were only confronted by guards.

"You! You will be sent to Cidhna Mine for your crimes!" A guard yelled as Serine and Dante were grabbed.

"Crimes?! What are you fucking morons talking about?!" Serine yelled back and they got no answer as they were dragged to the mine. Stripped of their armor and weapons the two of them were thrown into the mine to work.

As they walked inside Dante smacked Serine on the back of her head. She turned to him and hissed.

"What was that for you asshole?!" She yelled and he glared down at her.

"What did I fucking tell you Serine?! I told you this shit was bad news but you didn't freakin' listen!" he replied and the two continued to argue until they were interrupted by a large Orc man. He pushed the two away from each other and growled.

"You're here to work maggots. Not sit here and argue like a waste of space." He said and Serine's patience was wearing thin.

"Listen buddy, I have no time for you so I suggest you back off before I use you as my feeding thrall!" She hissed and bared her fangs. The orc man smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Got some fight in you, why don't you show me what you got then maggot?" He challenged and Serine was all for it.

She nodded and before he was ready she nailed him in the face and sent him flying into a nearby wall. He got up and tried charging for her but was stopped by Dante who grabbed him and flipped him onto the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her." Dante threatened and the Orc clutched his bleeding nose. He stood up and chuckled.

"You guys are certainly not the people to fuck with, I respect that." He said and waved as he returned to his position at the gate, holding his nose. Serine patted her werewolf friend on the shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Thanks darling." She teased and he blushed at her name for him. The two walked around until they figured out where the forsworn leader was and they went off to discover him.

Soon the two had joined the forsworn and they all attacked the city of Markarth. Serine and Dante only stayed for a few moments before waving off and sprinting out of the city.

"That was certainly fun." Serine said and Dante laughed. They talked for a while and set up camp not too far from Whiterun for a rest. As Serine was falling asleep she swore she saw glowing eyes in the bushes around them. She bolted up and grabbed her bow silently.

Looking over at Dante, he looked peaceful in his sleep. Careful not to wake him up, she snuck through the trees looking for her watcher. She could feel it's eyes on her and she suddenly stood up, drew her arrow, and shot, causing something to fall out from a tree above her.

It groaned and she stormed over to it, picked it up by the collar and shoved it against a tree.

"M-My lady please!." The man wheezed and Serine gasped, dropping him to the ground.

"Garen? What are you doing here?" Serine hissed at her fellow vampire.

"Your father-"

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave! If your presence here in front of me has anything to do with my father then leave. I will not listen." Serine spat and her friend sighed. He nodded and disappeared into the night. She had to admit she felt bad. She didn't mean to take her anger out on him. Garen was her only real friend at the castle and she hated yelling at him.

Heading back to camp, she thought long about what her father could've wanted. Did he just now decide to think about her worth? She shook the thoughts out of her mind and continued back to camp.

"Serine!" Dante yelled and she started running. When she got there he had his swords out and looked frantic. He looked at her and dropped his things running over and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Where the fuck were you?! By the gods I was terrified you little shit!" He yelled and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez darling I'm fine don't worry about me. Besides I'm a big girl! I can handle myself." She told him and he looked down at her. Her golden eyes intrigued him and her eyelashes fluttered gracefully over the golden orbs.

"What?" She asked, snapping him out of his trance. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing your eyes are just, really pretty." He said and she blushed. "Your blushing only makes it cuter."

By now her face was a tomato. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and tried to hide under her hair. He did this just to have a laugh didn't he? She was surprised though when he lifted her chin so she looked him in the eyes; just like he did the first day they met.

He was handsome; his tan skin and dark hair looked nice with each other. His also golden eyes were glowing in the dark and she loved their color. It was a swirl of gold and caramel. A beautiful combination that just pulled her in and caught her like a fish. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice him lean in and place his lips softly on hers. As she realized what he was doing she kissed back but unfortunately her lack of feeding got the best of her and soon her hunger began to show. Her fangs grew long and grazed his lips and she accidentally bit down.

"Ow-!" he mumbled pulling back and licking his lip.

"I-I'm sorry!" Serine whispered and backed away from him. Her lack of feeding was beginning to show as she fell down to the ground and her vision began to blur.

"Sera! Are you alright?" He asked leaning next to her, his lip still bleeding. The scent of fresh blood wafted in her nostrils and she licked her lips.

"Need. . . to feed." She mumbled, her eyes glowing a dangerous red color. He realized what she meant and offered her his wrist. She looked at him sadly, not wanting to do this; but her vampiric hunger to feed got the best of her and she took his wrist and slowly sank her teeth into his flesh.

He bit his tongue. The pain seeped through his arm and he tried his best to not show it. After a few seconds, Serine finished and licked over the pricks in his skin; healing them so they wouldn't risk getting infected.

She looked up at him and noticed he looked tired and worn out. So she pulled him over to the bed and laid down next to him in the warmth of the fur blankets. Then realization dawned on her before she slipped into slumber.

_They kissed._

**Daaaaaaw :3 so cyoot.**

**Anyways please PLEASE review. I feel like I don't get too many reviews so I don't get a lot of feedback on what you guys are looking for to keep you occupied when reading this.**

**So I beg of you to please review and thank you for reading **


End file.
